


Metodología

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: Avengers (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ni Clint es un buen líder, ni Kate es buena segundona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metodología

**Author's Note:**

> Para el [Fanfest de Chicas Marvel/DC de Minigami en LJ](http://minigami.livejournal.com/42666.html)

Clint entrenando es como observar un gato muy grande e hiperactivo dar vueltas en una jaula. 

No tiene disciplina y no sabe quedarse callado. Kate aprendió rápido que necesitaría relajarse, que el tiro lleva tiempo, concentración y la facilidad se alcanza con la práctica. Cuando no es su turno en la diana, se queda sentada con su refresco o su tablet, con un mail para Eli a medio escribir (desde hace días. Semanas), y disfruta del espectáculo. 

Desde el momento en que Clint coloca los pies, adquiere una fluidez que Kate cree que no alcanzará jamás. Coloca los hombros, la cabeza, levanta el arco sin esfuerzo y tira hasta que la cuerda alcanza la punta de su nariz, y antes de que Kate pueda respirar las yemas resbalan y las flechas atraviesan la sala. Se queja de los arcos de poleas, aunque a veces cambia y si los utiliza se revuelve inquieto hasta colocarse en el sitio. Kate sorbe el refresco de su pajita y luego aprieta los labios y a veces le sale una sonrisa diminuta. 

—Fantasma —murmura entre dientes y a veces Clint hace una reverencia y otras le lanza el arco y:  
—A ver si lo mejoras, listilla. 

Ni Clint es un buen líder, ni Kate es buena segundona. Se levanta y se cuelga el arco del hombro, se estira el jersey. “Mira y aprende.” Y nunca es tan fácil, nunca consigue relajar los hombros lo suficiente o hacer que parezca tan sencillo, pero siempre da en el blanco y Clint se bebe su refresco.

A veces le gustaría tener a Eli cerca. 

~~_He encontrado un trabajo a media jornada, en la misma línea que el anterior. No está mal. Mi jefe es un poco idiota y no me pagan, pero al menos vamos a fiestas._~~

Y a borrar.

~~_Te echo de menos._ ~~

Lo que sea. 

A su padre le dice que está en la biblioteca, y en una academia, y que ahora entrena más, y que Teddy está pasando por una mala racha. Algunas son verdad, pero su padre no suele estar presente o interesado en las excusas, y eso le funciona desde los diez años. 

—Eres demasiado seria.  
—Me han llamado muchas cosas en la vida, pero creo que es la primera vez que me toca ésa. 

Aunque siempre se fuerza al límite, ¿verdad? Siempre estudia de más, entrena de más, se esfuerza de más. Kate lo intenta demasiado, y luego se aparta. 

—Levanta la cabeza. 

Kate pone los ojos en blanco y Clint le sujeta la barbilla con el dedo índice. 

—Sabes que esto se hace sin flechas, ¿verdad?  
—Pero eso no es divertido —no puede ver a Clint, pero tiene una expresión incrédula en el rostro. _Sin flechas. Aburrido. Qué horror._ Retira la mano de su barbilla.

En oriente el tiro con arco es un tipo de meditación. Si Clint tuviera que meditar mientras tira, probablemente caería muerto en el acto. Practicar durante años sin flechas. Le daría una embolia. 

Le arranca una sonrisa débil y afloja los dedos en la cuerda. A veces él entrena sin dactilera. Por supuesto, y por mucho que proteste, Clint no tiene su cutis.

—No está mal, Ojo de Halcón —cuando da en el blanco móvil. Le lanza una bolsa de patatas fritas que Kate coge al vuelo.  
—Espera a que te enseñe lo que puedo hacer con los shuriken. 

Clint pone los ojos en blanco. Murmura: “fantasma”, y Kate abre su bolsa.


End file.
